Once in a Blue Moon
by cutie-akane
Summary: Once in a Blue Moon..yeah, because they hardly ever drank all that much..as to forget. R


**DISCLAIMER: No, they don't belong to me. Pity, though**

**A.N: ****I posted this story before but unfortunately it got deleted. SO, here it is my repost.**

--

**ONCE IN A BLUE MOON**

-

-------

**WAKE UP**

-------

Ranma groaned loudly as he stretched over the rough surface he was lying on. His muscles felt sore and his bones cracked every time he moved. He felt inexplicably sick; his whole body ached and his neck was contorted in such a way he found it painful even to just put it straight.

He was in a daze, his head was reeling madly, his eyes stung each time he dared to crack them open and he feared he had lost one of his fifth senses: the taste. Ranma felt as if he'd just been sleeping in a coffin because the little space he was lying on had numbed both his arms as well as legs.

For the second time since he'd woken up, he tried to open his eyes just to snatch them shut again as a sudden feeling of nausea built up in the pit of his stomach. However, still with closed eyes, he tried to feel his way out of wherever it was he had just slept in.

-"Shit!" he cursed

He'd just hit something with his head

'Just great, as if I'm in need to bring any more pain to it' he mumbled to himself while rubbing vigorously the spot.

Again he thought of getting out but first he fumbled around to check what it was that he had just bummed into. His hand crept up and under it, touched and felt its cold surface then went into further investigation as it groped something and then pulled it.

-"Ahhh" he screamed as hot water poured down from what he now acknowledged was a faucet

The liquid run freely along his face for a brief moment until that is, he groped the faucet and turned it off.

His bloody-eyes opened immediately and he fought against the dizziness he was feeling, trying desperately to focus. When he did though, he wished he had just kept them shut as the seedy bathroom came to view. Flowery curtains covered briefly the little window on his left, pink fluffy nonsensical stuff was placed everywhere alongside with many perfumed candles. He noticed too, that the towels were pink and embroidered in a granny way fashion and red heart-shaped mobiles hung from the ceiling. Then he travelled his eyes back upon him and fought the urge to gag.

'For God's sake! He'd just slept in a cutesy flowered tube! And where the hell was he?'

He tried standing up just to trip over a pink fluffy towel as soon as his feet touched the floor. To prevent from falling he grabbed himself onto the flowery curtains and then ran up to a closet and rummaged over the stuff. Condoms, condoms and more condoms, flavoured, with pearls, coloured, lubricated... His head span around again as he tried to recall last nights events.

**Nothing. **Everything was blank.

He stared at the puddle of condoms that were now staining with colour the bathroom floor.

'What had he done last night?' he asked his reflection on the mirror his hands unconsciously ravelling his hair.

----

-

Akane's eyes cracked open at the annoying sound of the street's traffic jam; she brought her hand to her forehead rubbing it soothingly, trying to no avail to ease the pounding of her head. Her head hurt like hell and her mouth felt like she'd just lapped with her tongue the very sand of a dessert. She groaned and closed her eyes.

'Hangovers' that was a word very much needed when living with Sayuori

Akane's eyes fluttered opened and she looked around the bedroom. She was laying in a comfy bed; on the bottom of it, curled up against her feet, there was a puddle of red silk blankets. Near the night stand, a tray with two glasses lay forgotten; on one of the glasses there was still some liquid and by the looks of it, it was probably champagne. She looked at the painted walls and then let her gaze wander to the ceiling.

'A mirror? Why would anyone want a mirror above their beds?' She mumbled

Just as soon as the sentence was finished Akane scolded herself for being that much of an idiot. Her cheeks were now scarlet thinking about the use of such a thing, it was so erotic she felt hot all over. She could've seen everything, bodies moving together in a sweaty state... Her daydream stopped when she took into her appearance.

'What the hell was she wearing?'

A black silk baby-doll pyjama which covered hardly nothing was the sight presented before her. Eyes wide as saucer-pans, she tried to get up but found it an impossible task. It seemed that one of her hands was trapped.

'What now?' she furrowed her eyebrows

She looked up, from the corner of her eyes and found that her wrist was being kept into something. Akane then rolled onto her right. Hanging from the bed was a part of a pink furry cuff and that meant...

-"Ahhhh" she screamed as realisation of what it was that kept her from moving hit her hard.

'What had she done last night?'

--

-

Ranma run out of the bathroom as fast as his legs let him. He had heard Akane, it'd surely been her.

'What had he done last night? Had something happened between the two of them? What if she remembered it and then scolded him for not being able to do the same?'

Ranma leaned on the door frame, his eyes leering on Akane's body, his breathing ragged and unsteady.

-"Akane?" he asked her, unsure of his own voice

She turned her head to her left just to flush as profusely as she had at the thought of a mirror. Ranma was stark naked in front of her. She felt a rush of something hot between the heat of her legs, a tingling sensation she was not used to. Her eyes left his body.

'What had they done?' She could not remember anything. She wanted to scream, shout, wail but found herself remaining quiet and still. Finally Akane found her voice and said between gritted teeth.

-"Cover yourself! Have you no shame?"

Ranma looked down at himself

'How could he be so stupid?' he berated himself as a bright blush crept up to his cheeks.

He ran into the bathroom again and wrapped a pink towel around his waist. 'How was he going to face her now? She had been calmed, no shouts, no kicks...nothing. Did that mean something had happened last night? And if so...did she regret it?' He walked out again and said

-"You can watch now. I'm sorry for earlier" And sorry he was indeed, sorry he could not remember a fucking thing that had transpired between the two last night.

Her eyes posed on him

-"do you... do... do you remember anything?" her voice barely a whisper. She had managed to bring the red silk blankets up to her cover her body.

-"N..No" he answered finally

-"Can you...help...m-me? I'm well, i'm hand...handcuffed" it had been really hard to say that to him.

-"Sure" he went up to the bed, trying not to look at the clothes that lay carefree on the floor; his clothes and Akane's. He picked up a key that was on the trail and finally released her hand. He gulped as their eyes meet, both plenty of questions and none of them able to give any answer to the other.

-"I think we better change and leave this place" said Ranma looking around anywhere but at her. He was too ashamed to face her now.

-"Yeah, i, i...could you turn around? I want to take a shower first" He nodded and did as he was told.

Akane tumbled out of bed, picked up her clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom. As soon as he heard the door close he sighed.

'What had they done?' the question kept repeating in his mind. 'Wasn't this what he'd wanted? Well, whatever it was that they had done. How will they ever know what had happened? Maybe if they just followed the steps of last night they could remember everything... maybe'

Akane tried to ignore the puddle of condoms on the floor as she stepped into the tube.

'They needed to sort it out. To sort out what had happened last night. To sort out why it was that she had been handcuffed this morning to bed and why it was that Ranma had been stark naked in front of her. They needed to turn back, to follow the steps they had last night. That was it, to follow them and maybe then, just maybe, they could remember.'

When Akane opened the door to the bedroom Ranma was already dressed and sitting on the bed. His eyes were blank and he had rings under them.

-"I slept on that tube tonight" he said bluntly

-"I think we need to see what we did last night. None of us remembers anything, right?. We should try to follow the same path we had yesterday, maybe that way we could find out what happened" she said eyes downcast.

Ranma sighed he was in deep trouble. Akane's reaction had been far from what was expected from her and that scared his out of his wits. It probably meant that she was still in a state of shock and when she did realise what it was that had been done his life was going to end just then and there. He rubbed his neck unconsciously and grimaced.

-"you're right, now the only problem is to find out the path; I cannot even remember where we went to" 'or what we did, for that matter?' but he only said that to himself.

-"we could ask the receptionist in the hotel"

He just shrugged at that and leapt out of the bed then walked to the main door and opened it.

-"Are you coming or not?" Ranma asked her and Akane followed him through the corridors.

-----

-

----

The receptionist was a tall young woman around thirty, her eyes were a beautiful honey colour and she greeted the teens merrily.

-"Good morning"

-"Good morning" they both answered

-"What can i do for you?"

-"We know it's a stupid question but would you happen to know where we came from last night?"

-"No, I'm sorry; all I can tell you is that a taxi driver drove you here. But wait, we've got his name 'Sasuke Norimari' he usually works in the centre." The young woman smiled at them again. "Is there something wrong?"

Akane smiled back before saying

-"No, don't worry, it's nothing, it's just we were wondering about last night, because you see, we had so much fun"

-"That's just because of being newly weds!" she said cheerily

'What?' Ranma wanted to scream at her; surely the woman was mental 'married him? To Akane? One thing was hormones, lust, sex and another very different was commitment!! Did she saw him that much crazy?'

-"I'm sorry, what did you said?" asked a shocked Akane 'No, sure they hadn't just done something as crazy as that? Come on, she liked the guy but hey, she never said it was forever...'

-"Oh, just look at both your rings they look so good on you and..." the phone started ringing and the woman looked at them apologetically.

Akane ran out of the hotel, she suddenly needed air, fresh air, morning fresh air. For the first time she acknowledged the golden band on her hand and lifted it to the air; the little diamond on it sparkled with the sun.

'Jesus Christ! She was married and not to anyone...She was married to Ranma' she kept looking at the ring in disbelieve and then fainted. The diamond still glittering with the sun..

-"Mr Saotome?" inquired the receptionist "are you quite alright?"

-"Yeah, I...I guess I am..." His eyes travelled to the golden band in his hand

'He had married, he was committed...and not to anyone.. She was now his...Mrs Saotome' he touched the ring with his fingers and then passed out too on the floor. His finger still touching the golden ring

--

-

--

A.N: that's about it


End file.
